Ushang the Untamed
Ushang the Untamed is an Orsimer patron found in Skalar's Hostel in the city of Orsinium. Interactions Nature's Bounty Ushang the Untamed senses corruption being spread out into the wilderness by Corintthac the Abomination and his Winterborn Clan lackeys. He directs the Vestige to his lair to defeat him and his corruption using his totems. Dialogue ;Nature's Bounty :What is wrong with the Wrothgar wilderness? "Have you not heard about the wailing of the wild? The terror of the trees? The agonies of ... of something properly alliterative but still very very wild? I may appear to be here, simply eating bread, but I am out among the stones and stars as well." ::So there's something wrong in the wild? "Yes! Corintthac the Abomination has woven a web of corruption that reaches out all over Wrothgar! He is trying to build up an odious host of terrifying beasts. It's not enough to have hagravens and harpies as his allies―he wants all of Wrothgar's animals as well!" :::So you need me to cleanse this corruption? "Indeed! I do not believe this will completely end the threat of Corintthac the Abomination ... he is too well-rooted for that. Hrm. Didn't mean to put it that way. But you do need to search Wrothgar for his pockets of evil. Use the totem to cleanse and kill Corintthac the Abomination!" :What can you tell me about this totem? "Ah yes, the cleansing totem. It appears to be nothing more than a wooden charm, I know. But rest assured, it is imbued with tremendous power. And once its power is expended, it makes a lovely accent to any table centerpiece!" ::Is there a trick to it? "No, no. It's just a simple matter of holding it above the corruption and concentrating. It's vital that you concentrate on cleansing the corruption, though. If you're daydreaming about puppies, it will probably just make a weird sound." :::Weird sound? "Yes, something between a belch and a chipmunk chirp. I'm still working out the kinks. Just focus on cleansing the corruption, all right?" At the end of the quest: "You need not speak ... I feel a great cleansing has occurred. The wild is free of corruption, for a time. Actually, it might just be me. I had some really good bread and that always makes me sleepy. Were you successful?" :The corruption is cleansed and Corintthac is dead. "You have done well, but we can ill afford complacency! More corruption will come to threaten the wild, I know it. We must be prepared. I will remain here ... unless they stop serving this bread. Farewell." Quotes *''"The wild sighs in relief. This is good, but I sense it is only a temporary respite. Even now, a corruption lurks on the horizon. We must stay vigilant. I'll stay here a while longer. With this bread. Can't sense a blight on an empty stomach!"'' —After finishing "Nature's Bounty" Appearances * fr:Ushang le sauvage ru:Ушанг Неукротимый Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Orsimer